Good Girls Love Bad Boys
by Ochako107
Summary: ONESHOT KxT YxM Yuki has the motorcycle helmet, but it is not his motorcycle! Can a good boy pull off being a bad boy?


**Good Girls Love Bad Boys**

**By: Ochako107**

**Standard Disclaimer  
**

The rumbling of a motorcycle made Yuki stop in his tracks. He sighed and looked to the sky which was cloudy and gray. _'Oh look who decided to make his entrance…'_ He thought darkly.

Just then a midnight blue motorcycle pulled up to the young man dressed in khaki pants and a smoky gray polo shirt. Yuki felt the heat from the engine as his cousin turned it off and hopped off his bike.

The other boy pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his messy auburn locks of hair while grinning at Yuki.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Yuki stared at Kyo as the other boy rolled his shoulders and straightened his clothes. Kyo was always the 'bad' guy while Yuki was always the 'good' guy. Kyo had the reputation, the looks, and the bike to make girls want to be with him and guys want to _be _him. Yuki on the other hand was always the gentleman, the guy girls wanted to be _friends_ with. What a horrid concept.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the festival, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo growled.

"Stupid."

"Why you…"

"Kyo!" Both boys looked up at the cheery voice and melted. Tohru Honda: beautiful, cheerful, easy going, caring, the kind of girl guys (even if they wouldn't admit it out loud) wanted to be with. Yuki watched the girl bound up to them and sighed. She was the picture of perfection wearing a blue cotton summer dress with a black belt around her small waist, her chestnut brown hair curling ever so naturally falling down her back. She twirled and swooped in to hug Yuki.

"Yuki! It is good to see you!"

He smiled and patted her back. "It's good to you see too, Miss Honda."

"Hey."

Both Tohru and Yuki looked up to Kyo. Suddenly as if a switch was turned on, Tohru blushed prettily and reached her hands out to Kyo while smiling whimsically. "Hey," she said with a bit of air in her voice. Kyo took hold of her as the pair kissed and let their hands weave together.

Yuki turned around not to give them privacy but to gag.

It was truly a shame to have lost his first love to a 'bad' boy. He loved Tohru Honda for as long as he could remember and the day he confessed to her… oh he could barely stand it.

'_Oh… Oh, Yuki, I'm sorry. I'm really flattered but I just… don't feel that way about you. Yuki has always been like a really good friend to me!'_ He could remember her reaching for his hands. _'I hope we can still be friends! Yuki is too kind to me and I would hate if anything were ruined. I'm so sorry, Yuki.'_

He told her he was fine and hugged her with a friendly smile, comforting her to not think about it again.

A month later Kyo confessed to the cheery girl and that was it.

It was always like that. He was always the good guy. The friend. The one left lonely.

He turned back to his cousin and ex-love, now embracing each other, with the phoniest smile he ever felt upon his face.

Tohru let Kyo wrap an arm around her. "I'm really excited for the festival! I just left Uo and Kagura to meet up with Kyo and I'm really happy that Yuki decided to come too!"

"He showed up alone," Kyo snickered.

"Ha, don't your jokes get old?" Yuki growled.

"Only because you can't think of any more comebacks."

"Maa, boys don't fight!" Tohru weakly smiled. "Maybe uh…" She looked down to her tiny shoes. "Maybe Yuki would…"

Yuki knew tonight was supposed to be Tohru and Kyo's date, but Tohru being the nice girl she was wanted Yuki to go with them so he wasn't alone. He put a hand up to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"I'm fine, Miss Honda, don't worry about me. I'm here to have fun, maybe I'll run into a friend or something. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your date with Kyo."

Tohru's eyes looked guilty. "Yuki…"

Kyo stared at his cousin and couldn't help but feel crappy for the guy. He sighed. "Tohru, do you think I could… talk to Yuki for a sec?"

"Eh? Oh! Oh okay! Hm, how about I get us some funnel cake? I heard it is the best here!" She reached into her yellow drawstring purse.

"Hey!" Kyo grabbed her purse startling Tohru.

"W-What?"

"We're on a date! You… you aren't paying for a cent… it's… it's not right."

Tohru blinked and smiled. "I guess so…" She tiptoed to plant a kiss on Kyo's cheek. "You're really sweet, Kyo."

"Yeah Yeah," Kyo handed her money trying to brush off her compliment but even Yuki could tell he was embarrassed and yet happy.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asked as Tohru said good bye to Yuki.

"About being such a softy!"

"Softy?" Yuki repeated with a bit of humor. "Well of all things!"

"I'm being serious," Kyo shoved his bike helmet into Yuki's chest, making the other boy 'oof!' "Its good guys like you that piss me off, trying to be such a goody-two-shoes. I know you are a good guy or whatever, but sometimes you come off as a freakin' pushover."

Yuki glared at Kyo. "I do not. It's not my fault I don't go around on a motorcycle, flirt with girls obscenely, or have a dirty mouth. Oh so sorry that I happen to have manners."

"Girls don't want a guy who is so _safe_ they want a little danger, Yuki! I mean, don't go crazy and shit, but just stop being such a tight ass and loosen up! I know sure as hell you can loosen up, but you're always trying to paint this perfect picture for girls. Just be yourself, man."

"I _am _myself."

"Whatever. Just stop trying to be so damn perfect. Ugh, Mr. 'Good Guy'." Kyo left Yuki to search for Tohru by the red and white striped concession stand.

Yuki threw his hands up in utter loss. Kyo was officially a moron. He turned to walk the opposite way of the dating pair when he heard a small gasp from behind him.

There stood a rather plain girl in a light green blouse and denim shorts. She looked at the motorcycle with a bit of admiration.

"This is a cool bike… is it yours?" She said standing up straight.

"It uh…" He looked down at the helmet in his hand.

She pulled her dark hair from her eyes and Yuki saw the pools of her deep gray eyes twinkle. She was positively beautiful.

"Yeah, it's mine."

The woman paused before breaking out in a smile. "It's amazing. How fast can you go in it?"

Yuki stepped toward the bike and put a hand on it. He had no idea. "As fast as you want it to go…"

The girl started giggling and shaking her head. Yuki mentally slapped his head. That probably sounded really stupid!

"You're a smooth talker aren't you…" she laughed.

Oh… that sounded smooth?

"I'd take you for a ride but, I wouldn't want to miss the festival…" He said slowly.

The girl side stepped the bike and stood before Yuki. "Oh, so you're not the kind of guy that likes to shine his machine. That's interesting…"

"What?"

"I meant that you're the kind of guy who has a bike but isn't positively in love with it."

"Uh, yeah, of course! It's a great… ride or whatever, but it's not my _world_…" Since when did he ever call any transportation a 'ride'?

The girl put her hand out. "I'm Machi."

Yuki stared at her hand. This girl was so… forward. He couldn't remember a time in his high school life when a girl was ever… _forward_ with him. The girls usually came up to him blushing and stuttering, but this girl was anything but.

"Yuki." He took hold of her hand and gently raised her hand to his lips.

Ah! But wait, she was looking for a 'bad' guy! Bad guys don't do that!

He let go of her hand as soon has his lips touched the back of her palm.

"You're sweet."

"No, I'm not. I and the word 'sweet' don't go together. I'm always the guy in detention, ya know, teachers can't handle me or something like that," he quickly lied.

Machi nodded. "Well… I think you're sweet."

He shrugged, "Thanks."

They walked in silence for a bit, staring everywhere but at each other. There were many game booths; maybe she wanted to try one?

"Oh man, what a cute bear!" Machi squealed almost too high pitched. "Aww…"

They pair stopped to look into the booth and Yuki looked between Machi and the bear. "You really want something so stupid like a bear?"

For a split second Yuki could have swore he saw her glare at him with the sharpest stare he'd ever seen. "W-Well, I guess not… I just…" She glanced up at him with a cute expression of embarrassment. "I thought it was sort of cute!"

Yuki sighed. "Well if it will make you happy I guess it'll be okay. I mean… it's sort of cute," He said trying his best to act nonchalant about it. Inside he was actually really excited to win a girl something.

"Oh Yuki you are the best!" Machi squealed while going in to hug him. Yuki made a face but hoped she didn't see it. She was kind of clingy and high pitched…

They went up to the shooting booth. "So what do you have to do to win a prize?"

The man behind the booth smiled. "Just shoot the target under the prize you want. Any prize at all."

Yuki saw the bear had a medium sized target and the better prizes had smaller targets as the cheaper prizes had larger targets.

The girl standing ahead in line took her pop gun. Yuki craned his head and recognized the blond a mile away. "Miss Uotani!"

The girl turned with the gun slung over one shoulder. "Yuki! Hey, surprised to see you here with… Machi?"

Yuki turned to the gray eyed girl next to him. "Miss Uotani, you know Machi?"

"Sure I do! She…"

"Hey lady, are you going to take your turn or not?" A female attendant shouted at Uo.

"Pipe down you old fart, can't you see I'm catching up with a friend?"

"Uo, can I take your turn then?" The peppy girl next to Uo asked.

"Knock yourself out, Kagura."

"Yay! Hm… which one do I want?" Uo's friend grabbed the pop gun and looked around at the prizes before aiming it at the booth attendant. "I think I want… THIS ONE!"

"Wah! Lady, I'm not a prize, put the gun down!"

"But I want to take YOU home! Hehe!"

Uo could practically see the hearts floating around the other girl's head. "Whoa, Kagura!" After a struggle to get the gun away from Kagura, and Kagura away from the booth attendant, the pair disappeared in the crowd.

"Wow… that was weird," Machi suddenly said rather subdue.

"Yeah it was…"

The pair stared at each other for a moment before clearing their throats.

Machi was first to speak up. "I mean," her voice was shrill. "Oh, I would never do something like that!"

"What the hell was that anyway?" Yuki covered up. They were silent for a moment. "Yeah, so which bear was it that you wanted again?"

Lucky for Yuki he had good aim and won the bear for Machi. She squealed in delight and Yuki brushed the compliments away like they were nothing.

Man, this 'bad' guy thing was getting old. He was fooling this poor girl, that wasn't right of him. He wasn't being honest… he wasn't being himself.

"Oh Yuki, you seem like such a great guy. I don't know how anyone can resist you!" Machi giggled madly.

He couldn't do this to her anymore…

With a sigh Yuki turned Machi to face him. "Listen, Machi, I…"

"Ah! Kyo look it's Yuki!" Like a deer in headlights, Yuki looked past Machi's shoulder to see Tohru holding cotton candy with Kyo following her closely.

All Yuki could think was he that he was busted. It was over. He was going to receive the first slap he would ever actually deserve from a girl.

"Miss Honda… Kyo…" Yuki said turning away from Machi and toward his friends. Tohru stopped when she saw Machi. "Oh sorry, Miss Honda, Kyo, this is Machi. I met her earlier."

"Yo," Kyo said.

Tohru stared at Machi. "I ah…"

"I got to go," Machi suddenly said, moving away from the group.

"Wait! Machi!"

"Yuki how did you meet her again?"

Yuki looked at Tohru as if she were asking too personal a question even though it wasn't. "I met her by Kyo's bike. She said it was really cool or something like that…" He failed to mention that he said it was his bike.

"Really…?" Tohru asked. She realized her tone of voice was skeptical. "Ah! No, it isn't that I do not believe you, Yuki, it's just that…"

Kyo looked between Yuki and Tohru. "Okay guys, I'm missing something here…"

"Well, Machi goes to our school did you know?" Tohru began.

"No…"

"Yeah… she is perhaps the shyest girl in our class. She rarely talks; she has a tendency to clam up in front of other people, and avoids preppy girls at all costs."

"Well how do you know her?" Yuki asked.

"Come on, who _doesn't_ Tohru talk to?" Kyo chuckled.

"She and I were put in the same gym class for a while and I used to talk to her a little. She's a bit cynical, but is a non vicious way. She's very nice though!"

"Machi?" Yuki asked. "That Machi that just ran from us? She is the most chatty, air headed, squealing girl I've ever met! I doubt you are describing the right person to me, no offense, Miss Honda."

"None taken," Tohru looked in the direction Machi disappeared to. "I was awfully surprised to see her here of all places…"

She was faking herself to be a complete airhead… why?

Maybe it was the same reason he was faking himself to be a bad boy…

Yuki took off in the direction Machi went.

"Yuki, wait! It looks like it is going to rain!" Tohru called out to him, but her friend was gone.

"Come on, Tohru, I don't want you to get wet," Kyo said, taking off his coat to put over her head. "I'd rather not have you running around town sick or anything; you push yourself too hard sometimes."

"Kyo… you know… you're not as bad as a guy as you sometimes lead people to believe," Tohru laughed quietly.

"Yeah yeah," Kyo laughed while ushering Tohru to a tent to stay dry.

Yuki could feel the cool drizzle beginning to strengthen. "Where could she have gone?" He asked aloud. He stopped at an intersection calling her name but there were no responses. Turning he saw the pink bear he won for her on the ground. He walked over to pick it up only to hear sniffling from under a funnel cake table. He gently lifted the table cloth to find Machi under the table, crouched over sniffling.

"Fancy meeting you here," Yuki said, crawling to join her.

"W-What are you doing?" Machi asked sounded truly upset. Her voice held no squeaky undertone of being air headed or idiotic. She sounded… well. Normal. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Now why would I leave you alone in a time like this?" Yuki groped above the table for a napkin and thankfully found one. He pulled a wad of paper napkins under the table and handed it to the teary eyed girl. "Come on… its okay, don't cry."

"It's not okay! I did all this," Machi motioned to her clothes and body, "just to… to be something different for a day. I thought, 'Oh, this is what all the guys want. No guy wants some quiet shy girl… they want the air headed, chatty girls that love the color pink!" Machi growled. "I don't understand what it is, is there something wrong with me?"

Yuki let the girl dry her tears and calm down before he opened his mouth. "Well… if it makes you feel better… I was not entirely honest with you either. You see," Machi looked up and Yuki couldn't help but stare down at his wet brown loafers. "I think girls don't like the 'nice' guys… they want those guys that are dangerous or bad or well, just not me! Tonight I lied, that wasn't my bike, I've never been in detention, and I rarely get in trouble at school."

"I know," Machi laughed slightly, "I know."

"You knew?"

"Yuki… you are the class president, how wouldn't I know who you were? I just thought… this was a different side of the President I'd never seen before… and I take it you didn't know who I was, right?"

Yuki blushed pink and Machi laughed. It made his ears turn pink, her real laugh… sounded so melodic.

"I am so sorry, Machi, for lying to you."

"I… I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "I really don't normally talk at all really. I'm sarcastic sometimes and burst out in angry comments, especially to my brother… and I… really don't like the color pink."

"I'm not really the bad boy type."

Machi and Yuki started laughing. How odd to be under a funnel cake table in the rain with a girl he knew nothing about. Yet, the girl he was talking under the table was someone he really liked. So much more than the girl he spent the entire night with earlier.

"Hey, I think the rain stopped," Machi said peeking out from the table.

"Hua?" Yuki was in a daze. How long had they been sitting there?

"I think we can come out."

Machi crawled out and Yuki followed. She turned around and shuffled her feet.

"Um… I had a good time, Yuki. Sorry about all that stuff earlier."

"No, please don't apologize, it's okay."

More silence filled between the pair.

"Well, I guess I will see you around school," Machi said turning around.

"Wait!" Yuki caught her wrist and suddenly didn't know what to say. He was dumbstruck when Machi let him pull her and even more surprised when she pulled in to hug him.

He was stiff as an ironing board, not sure whether to move or not.

Machi looked up. "You know… its customary when someone hugs you, it's okay to hug them back…"

"I… I'm sorry, I was just stunned."

"Haha, Yuki, you really are a good guy aren't you?"

A thought passed his mind thinking that Machi would pass him just like all the other girls because he was the good guy. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Machi…"

"I think I have a little more outgoing-ness left in me before shy Machi finally wakes up from her coma," Machi said quietly. She kissed Yuki on the cheek before stepped away, flushed and looking at her feet.

"I'll… See you around."

Yuki wasn't sure what happened but when he touched his cheek he knew he wasn't dreaming. She had really kissed him.

"Oh, and that was a onetime thing. The next one will be from the real Machi, Yuki!"

Yuki turned to the girl smiling rather stupidly. So there was a next time, hua?

Maybe being a good guy wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: Short and sweet, just a little something I cooked up this afternoon. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
